


Poems from the Suburbs

by justadumbass



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Femme Fatale, Forevver Alone, Original Character-centric, Poetry, Real Life, Slice of Life, Suburbs, Work In Progress, city
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justadumbass/pseuds/justadumbass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of poems for you to enjoy. This is my first work here so please don't be too harsh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She

_**She** _

Between sighs and whispers she woke up

Draped sheets covered her body in a moody blues of silk and white satin

Her body hummed an old and raspy jazz

And her strained skin made of butterfly wings smelled of dust and fire as her memory burned into oblivion.

 

She wore bones like necklaces and flowers in her head

She was made for San Francisco, whiskey filled the air.

Starved hearts begged her mercy and she slashed them with a knife,

She had nothing to give she gave away her life to a man.

 

Blood painted her cheeks, signs of a war long ago lost,

And apathy filled the air as it was covered by thick smoke.

Hands once ushered her body, they bruised and shattered the glass of her fragile soul,

She was once the little Alice but step through the wrong hole.

 

Between sighs and whispers she woke up

Draped sheets covered her body in a moody blues of silk and white satin

Her head hummed the memories of Zarathustra

Her mind burned slowly dying to know.

 

She was once mine, for all that I can tell,

She was once yours for all that I know.

She was once the stars and the sky and the mindless murmurs of the wind in the night.


	2. About ghosts and femmes fatales

_**About ghosts and femmes fatales** _

They call me Nothing.

They call me Stranger, Wicked, they call me Fear.

 

I am the girl In the back of the pub, sitting right there, next to Mad Jimmy.

I am the girl in the back of the pub, sitting right there, drinking my whiskey.

I am the girl in the back of the pub, crossed legs and thin arms, red dress that hugs my waist ever-so-slightly and confidence that peels out my flesh.

I am the one who is made of skin and bones, carved in blood and loneliness, torn apart by life.

 

I am a pariah.

 

I am the girl you call at nights when you want a warm bed.

I am the girl whose bones stick out a little too much, whose eyes bear nothing but contempt and indifference towards other human bodies and whose heart was dropped ten feet underground.

I am the girl whose corpse was found in the motel room you used to share with your other conquests, the girl with PTSD, the girl called: “body found dead at 4 am”.

 

I am the buzz in your head the sweet vanilla essence that accompanies that young women that have entered right now this place and the sweat and grunts that come from the room upstairs.

 

I am the core between your legs.

 

I am the ruthless mind of an assassin, I am a mastermind, I am God, and I am the feeling in your chest that you get when you climb on top of a hill and watch how the sun sets down and the morning turns into night.

 

And so they call me Nothing.

Because I am only the vague illusion of fear, of strangeness, of doubt, of pain, of melancholy and of utter bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to send me your love and review!


	3. To a lost love

_**To a lost love** _

I had seen him elsewhere.

His skin carved by taint like a blank canvas, and I was sure the sea was contained in those eyes.

 

I had seen him elsewhere.

I do not now when, I do not know how, but I longed for his taste on my lips.

He pierced me with his haunted stormy eyes and my insides melted and I shivered in anticipation.

 

I had seen him elsewhere.

I think it was in a pub.

He smirked at me like a wolf and approached me like a panther to his prey, it was enthralling.

 

I think the last time I saw him we had a couple of beers.

He looked at me and he was so close I could smell his spicy cologne, his breathtaking confidence and the promise of sex that lingered in the air.

I could still remember how the bittersweet drink made me feel lighter and giddy.

His movements were paused, captivating.

 

My mouth went dry and I inhaled sharply waiting: waiting for him: waiting, waiting for me.

 

We made love that night, like many others, and next morning I couldn’t recall a thing but the taste of his bruising lips against mine or the crescent purple moons he left across my neck and breasts as a proof of our lustful encounters.

 

I had seen him elsewhere.

And I did not know why, but I got out and ran.       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review! Love you all!


	4. Indian Phoenix

_**Indian Phoenix** _

Green eyes bore into me,

Skin burned like a phoenix rising,

Flames as hair simulating feathers

And soft lips that were mourning.

 

Indian girl married since her childhood,

Rebel without a cause, silenced by tradition

Growing up in complete abandon

Rest the soul of the lost ambition.

 

Hope was long ago gone,

Chastised by elders her wings were thrown to the ashes,

And all that was left

Were empty and broken hope glasses.

 

Silence the woman with a binding contract,

You were never born to be free,

Honor your father and cherish your mother,

But as a woman you shall never live.

 

Between the ruins of Athens you will walk like a goddess,

When everything that is left is earth and dust,

And you will be reborn my lovely Phoenix, in your honeymoon,

From the remains of your husband’s blood and bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews = love  
> Hits =love  
> Kudos = love


	5. Moon child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is a bit of an experimental poem. So hope you like it.

_**Moon child** _

We were the wasted youth. We were the nobodies. 

We were the children swept by tanks that wrecked our homes screwing our hearts shut and lulling our limbs to sleep.

 

We were the shadows,

Creeping by the corner,

Haunting this same alleys that you walk now oh-so-proudly.

 

And I swear we were once not wretched, once not numb, once not lost,

Once upon a time, so far, far long ago.

 

How I long for that time in which flowers bloomed under our very bare feet,

In which we were not scared to walk to our homes,

In which our bodies and souls were not so wrongly beaten,

In which we did feel we had a right to live.

 

_I will spare you details, for this is not a sight for a child to behold,_

_But bodies scamper the city and Death has rotten our very core._

 

You see that woman over there, her body is sold,

Her mind is transfigured and the child she bore was in its death unborn.

 

_It is not a pretty view,_

_It is not a city life,_

_Here in the street you trade your beliefs or you die._

 

It is not a pretty view indeed,

Heed my words child, you must fight.

 

Here it is not easy, broken aluminum wings were thrown to the floor

And angel’s blood once ran through this city because its dire need of reborn.

 

Phoenix were risen in the dark of flames,

And the wind screamed Valkyrie chants.

 

And if you need to cry once more, moon child,

Cry you must and fear you shall,

For this city remains alive.

 

We were the earth offspring’s,

Born from dust and bones,

Golems without feelings,

Beginning wars without mourn.

 

We feared the living we corrupted the dead,

We remain here unwritten, we are paper hearts stained

With the ink of guns and hatred.

 

So, shall I take you to the snake?

To bring to its mouth the sin of your father and let it eat your core of bone?

So, shall I present you to the devil?

To see how is it that the moon child is alive in the city of fire and old?

So shall I feed you to the children?

 That haunt the city, plastic bodies with spandex minds,

 Poor of money with a shallow life?

 

_I will spare you details, for this is not a sight for a child to behold,_

_But bodies scamper the city and Death has rotten our very core._

_It is not a pretty view,_

_It is not a city life,_

_Here in the street you trade your beliefs or you die._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Please let me know your thoughts!


	6. Lullaby

_**Lullaby** _

In a smoke filled room, 

In a devil heat city, 

My bones laid sprawled in a loveseat, 

And my child was asleep on the floor. 

 

In a black and white room, 

Where jazz was worn as a heavy coat, 

My bones laid sprawled in a loveseat, 

And my child was asleep on the floor. 

 

In a lust filled place, 

Where sinners where cherished and belcebu was prayed, 

My bones laid sprawled in a loveseat, 

And my spawn was asleep on the floor. 

 

In a dust filled earth, 

My bones lit up like a cigarette, 

And while I burnt quietly in the plush, velvet of a silky dream, 

My baby was asleep on the floor. 

 

In death's sweet embrace, 

In a blood crimson world, 

My bones turned to ashes, 

And my sweet baby was asleep on the floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review!


	7. City

 

**_City_ **

The devil walked down the streets of Arizona.

The sky gaze upon him with cold indifference.

The death met him down with a greeting of belladonna

He smirked with blood stained teeth glistening.

 

Whiskey in hand and smoke in his eyes

Pupils dilated watch as people walked by

Polystyrene minds and plastic hearts

Sex and hunger and love and war.

 

Roast colored walls and painted orgasms

The devil walked by the beach of Arizona

Naïve girls with mindless lives

Gazing straight to the deep city lights.

 

Marble hearts and pillow bones

Flesh and blood, red and gold,

Black and white they live they go

They build them all to fit in the mold.


End file.
